Captain Wonderful
by MusicIsMyLife1214000
Summary: (Prequel One-Shot to my other story "Secrets, Literature and Sydney Carton") Tessa hadn't uttered one word since her mom had died. Her best friend had ditched her and now bullied her into nothingness. "Bookworm Tessa" was one of the tamer nicknames they had given her. So what do you do when there seems to be nothing left for you? When you just need to be saved by someone?


How many weeks has it been since Tessa's mom died? Two? Three? No. It's been four weeks and Tessa hadn't uttered a single word. Instead, she kept her head buried into the classics her mom had loved and cherished. The smell of dusty books clung to Tessa as she walked through the Institute. Her black cardigan was buttoned up over a white tank top and plain, gray jeans swished as she walked.

Tessa hasn't worn colours since her mom had died, and refused to as well. Everything bright and vibrant reminded her too much of Elizabeth Gray, who was full of life and beauty.

That is, until she died of a heart attack. And Tessa had been left alone with her adopted brother.

Jessamine, her best friend up till' four weeks ago, had ditched her for popular kids. Jessamine made a fool out of Tessa, treating her like poop you wanted to get off your windshield. And now all Tessa had was Cecily, Will and Jem. For them, she was immensely grateful. Tessa wondered what life would be like without them and she shuddered.

It would be absolutely horrid. Cecily, Will and Jem respected her silence, but they often tried to get Tessa to talk. But Tessa refused to speak. She didn't want to. She felt no need to.

Lunch rolled around soon and Tessa hurried to meet her _real friends._ In her arms was a beloved copy of "A Tale of Two Cities." It was her mom's favourite book, and it was Tessa's as well, by far. Suddenly, something Tessa tripped, falling onto the ground and almost crushing her book.

"Bookworm," Jessamine spat, cackling with several girls around her. Tessa still didn't speak. Instead, she picked up her book from the ground and continued walking. But Jessamine and her lackeys appeared in front of Tessa again. With one manicured hand, Jessamine knocked her book to the ground, stomping it with her Prada's. Tessa was horrified.

"I command you to speak, you dog," Jessamine laughed. Her friends gave light laughs themselves, their eyes haughty. Jessamine snapped her fingers. The hallway was empty, save Tessa, Jessamine and her lackeys. No one was there to help her.

Two of Jessamine's 'friends,' though personally Tessa thought they were just there because they looked pretty, stepped forward and pushed Tessa to the ground so that she was kneeling in front of Jessamine. "Speak," Jessamine growled.

Tessa shook her head. She had nothing to say. Well, of course she did. Two girls were digging their fingernails into Tessa's arms and their feet were on Tessa's calves. But she refused to speak. Tessa wouldn't give in to Jessamine.

She wondered what Cecily, Will and Jem would do. Cecily would have immediately come to her aid, barking at Jessamine and shouting profanities. Maybe even slapping Jessamine. Jem would have helped Tessa up and led her away calmly.

Will? Will was hardest to guess. It was unlikely Will would hit Jessamine, though there still was a chance. Will might be like Jem and just not speak to Jessamine at all, or like Cecily and shout swear words at Jessamine. Will might have even stood on the side, his blue eyes insisting that Tessa grow a backbone and stand up for herself.

Jessamine's hand slapped Tessa then. "I know what you're thinking, Tessa," Jessamine eyed Tessa, bending down to her level. "Why am I doing this to you? Why you? What have you done to me?" Tessa's cheek stung as she glared back at Jessamine. "Because you are a wench. You don't deserve anything. I told you this before, Tessa dear. I wish you would die, along with your mother. I don't really understand why Will and Jem hang out with you. They could do so much better. You don't understand anything, Tessa. You don't understand that I see right through your pity act. Tessa. The world doesn't revolve around you."

Tessa snorted. It was pretty hypocritical that Jessamine say that.

"What did you say?" Jessamine glared, bringing her hand up for another slap. But another hand, obviously stronger than Jessamine's gripped her wrist.

Will Herondale stood next to Jessamine, squeezing Jessamine's wrist. Jessamine glared. Will squeezed even tighter, holding Jessamine's wrist at her back so that her shoulder would flare with pain. Will was a hero dressed in a black pea coat. "Ow! What are you doing, Willy?" Jessamine said, feigning innocence, but the fear in her voice made it impossible for her to seem innocent.

"Willy?" Will snorted. "What kind of crap nickname is that? It's Will, alright? Actually, don't call me that. Call me Captain Wonderful."

Tessa wanted to laugh, but the pain on stiletto heels digging into her calf was preventing her. She was afraid they might dig into her muscle and tear her Achilles tendon. The Achilles tendon was the tendon that allowed Tessa to walk and run. And the idiots that Jessamine had under her control might just tear it apart.

"By the way, I don't know if you're deaf or not, but Tessa didn't say anything. She snorted. There's a difference. I would have laughed outright at your hypocrisy," Will smirked. Will shoved Jessamine into her friends. Tessa could see the red handprint on Jessamine's wrist as Jessamine rubbed it.

"Let her go," Will commanded, and Jessamine's friends immediately shoved Tessa to the ground. Will sighed. "I meant gently."

Jessamine shot Tessa a glare, a glare that said: _this isn't over._ Tessa struggled to stand to her feet but her calves burned. Tessa cursed Jessamine in her head. She could barely stand. Her book, "A Tale of Two Cities" was on the other side of the hallway, kicked by Jessamine. Tessa crawled to her book, a tear sliding down her cheek. She didn't care if she looked pitiful.

Tessa hugged the book to her chest, shutting her eyes in relief. Will knelt down beside her, concern in his eyes. "Thank you," Tessa croaked.

Her first two words in a month. Will was surprised but didn't say anything. He sat beside Tessa, leaning against the lockers in the abandoned hallways. And Tessa simply rested her head on Will's shoulder as she let the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Want to ditch?" Will asked then. Tessa nodded. "But I bet those bimbos almost tore out your Achilles tendon right?"

Tessa was surprised. "How do you know about the Achilles tendon?"

"I'm not just beautiful, babe," Will drawled. Tessa gave a light laugh. Will stood up then, and slid his arms under Tessa. Before Tessa knew what was happening, she was swept into Will's arms, her book still clutched tightly in her hands.

"You know, I get good grades," Will continued, as he walked to the exit. "But why do you think no one is in this hallway? Is it some sort of bad luck place? No feng shui here?" Will blabbered. "Maybe it's just you who has bad and good luck. Bad that Queen Jessie back there sort of screwed you over, but good that the hallway had no one. _Also!_ Good that I was there to save you. I'm just missing a cape and tights, baby, and I'll be your next superhero. Captain Wonderful to the rescue!"

And Tessa couldn't have been more grateful as Will carried her out of the Institute.

**This is the prequel one-shot to my other story Secrets, Literature and Sydney Carton. Go read that if you like this! **


End file.
